


The Color Guard

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also The Gods are chars, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval, but im not adding them bc then itll be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Some called Maverick Stowell brave. Some called him a fool. Some called him power hungry. I believe him as flawed. My name is The Narrator, and I will be telling you the story of Maverick Stowell, The King, and The Color Guard.A story about a fool in love.





	The Color Guard

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try and post a chapter once a week!

“What is your name?” The man whispered. 

“Maverick Stowell.” Maverick replied.

“I am Alixander.” Alixander smiled.

“I’ll be calling you Alix.”

“So be it.”

* * *

In the crimson fires, the Red Stone of strength and fury was born.

In the calm before storms, the Orange Stone of kindness and health was born.

In the laughter of a child, the Yellow Stone of joy and friendship was born.

In the rubble of once was, the Green Stone of speed and loyalty was born.

In the sturdy tides of the ocean, the Blue Stone of leadership and stability was born.

In the magic of the night, the Purple Stone of wisdom and knowledge was born.

In the shine, the Light Stone of power was born.

In the darkest crevices, hidden away by their compatriots, seeking shelter from the light, lived the God of the Dark.


End file.
